Her True Love
by piperleo4life
Summary: Piper had lost the one person that had loved her more than anything, but left her with two other people to raise all by herself. Has it finally been long enough for her to move on with a new guy that wants to be in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Her True Love

She woke up like every other morning, got ready, and made breakfast for her Michael, and Madison. At 8:15, they came bouncing down and sat across from their mother. As she sat there, she stared at her 5-year old son and daughter, not wanting to believe that it had only been 5 years since he had left them. To her, it had been 5 long and painful years. 5 years since she lost the person she had loved. But, being only 17 and pregnant, every one, at that time, told her she would get over it and move on. If only they knew how much she had loved him. It wasn't easy for her in school either. Almost everyone knew that they were going out, but not everyone could believe that he had gotten her pregnant. Those were the best 8 months for her. Everyday he stuck up for her and helped her through all the insults she had gotten from the "popular group." You see, she wasn't one of the most popular people in school. She was always being made fun of, always being picked on, and always seemed to be the butt of everyone's jokes. But, he still loved her. No matter what people had said about him hanging out with her in school, he always said that he would rather be with her than with his immature friends. He always knew how to make her smile and laugh, even through the tough times. There was one time her grandmother had gotten extremely ill and ended up in the hospital, and he was the only one to make her smile. Her sisters and brother couldn't even do that at that time. Then came the day that had hurt her the most. It was the night that he was supposed to pick her up for dinner. She knew that something was wrong when he was 20 minutes late. He was never late. Even when there was traffic, he somehow managed to get there on time. Then came the call she had dreaded. She had gotten the call from his parents. When she heard the news, she dropped the phone, fell to the ground, and cried, as her three siblings did their best to comfort her. A drunk driver had killed him only 5 minutes from her house. It turned out that the guy had blown the red light and smashed right into the front of his car. He was killed instantly. The other driver was sent to jail for life considering that her boyfriend wasn't the first person the drunk hit that night. The funeral came and went, but her siblings couldn't help her through that either. School wasn't any better for her after that day. People made fun of her more now that her "protector" wasn't here. There was one time that someone had said the wrong thing only two days after the funeral, and she attacked her. But, she ended up getting suspended for a week. Finally the time came, and he had missed the birth of his little boy and his baby girl. When she looked into the eyes of their babies, she saw him, not their son and daughter. She saw his bright blue eyes and his light, sandy, brown hair, not her dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She cried that day, not only for the joy for the birth of their son and daughter, but for him as well. His name was Mike Wellington, and he was her best friend, the father of her babies, and, what she thought, at that time, the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ages and People

Summary- Piper had lost the one person that had loved her more than anything, but left her with two other people to raise all by herself. Has it finally been long enough for her to move on with a new guy that wants to be in her life?

People and Ages in the beginning of the story-

(Patty and Victor's)

Patrick Halliwell-21 (he will be referred to as Pat in the story)

Prudence Halliwell-18

Piper Halliwell-15

Phoebe Halliwell-12

Mike Wellington-16

If anyone noticed I had added a brother to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe because he goes along good with the story. Plus, I had just wanted to add a brother for them in.

Ages later on in the story when Piper meets Leo-

Patrick Halliwell-28

Prue Halliwell-25

Piper Halliwell-22

Phoebe Halliwell-19

Michael and Madison Wellington-5

Leo Wyatt-23


	3. Chapter 3

Another Ordinary Day

AN-Just to answer everyone's question, Leo will be in the story just not in the beginning. But, will definitely be in the story in the later chapters and will be with Piper.

It was 6:15 and she had woken up for another ordinary day. She had woken up, took a quick shower, and put up her dark brown hair that was just inches below her shoulders. One of her sisters and her brother had gotten their dark brown hair and their brown eyes from their mother. Her other sister had gotten black hair and blue eyes from their father. As she stood there, she looked down she saw the picture of her parents, and felt all the emotions from that day come rushing back to her. She felt the tears come rushing back and remembered that day, perfectly. It was two years to this day, when it happened. It was just a regular summer afternoon and they were all going out to the park for a picnic. Her sisters and brother, grandparents, and her were all waiting for her parents. They had gone to the store to pick up some more snacks. She had decided to go and wait with her sisters and brother near the corner of the street for them. They were standing there for not even 5 minutes, when they saw it happen. They stood there and saw their parents coming, their father driving. They saw their children and smiled and waved at them. As they did this, they didn't see the truck coming. The truck hit into the car and practically pushed it across the street and flipped it over. The three girls screamed and tried to run over, but were stopped by their grandparents, her mother's parents, and their brother. After that day, she had changed. She didn't get close to anyone. Two weeks after that day, they ended up moving, to their new home in San Francisco. She stood there remembering that day, as tears slowly ran down her face.

"Hey sis," her younger sister said, as she walked into her room. She didn't respond. She just stood there.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked her crying sister.

"I'm fine," she replied, quickly wiping away the tears.

"No, you're not. Please, tell me what's wrong," she said.

"Please, Phoebe, not today," she said. Her sister looked at her confused, before quickly remembering.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot," Phoebe said.

"It's ok, I don't think that anyone had remembered," she said.

"No, I'm sure that Grams, Grandpa, Pat and Prue remembered. But, it's just hard. It's been two years," Phoebe added, before hugging her. "It'll be ok," she said, as her older sister cried on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But, I can't believe that it's only been two years," she said, as she slowly stopped crying.

"I know, I know. How about this, we get ready for school. Then after school, Prue, you, and me will spend the night together. Ok?" Phoebe asked. She slowly nodded her head and agreed with her younger sister. "Ok," Phoebe added, before they walked out the bedroom and went to school.

Now, it was 3rd period and she was in the hallway going to class. As she stopped at her locker, to get her books for 4th and 5th period, she heard 5 people behind her. She ignored them, knowing that they were part of the "popular group". She grabbed her books, shut her locker door, and turned around, only to be bumped into by someone, making her drop her books.

"Oh, sorry. It was my fault. Here, let me help you with those," he said, as he helped her pick up her books.

"It's ok. I'm use to it," she said. As he handed her books to her and she looked up, she stopped where she was.

"My name's Mike, Mike Wellington," he said.

"I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell," she replied.

"Mike, come on. We're going to be late for class," Missy said, as she walked up to him. Missy was one of the most popular kids in school. Everyone in her group had looked up to her and always did everything she had said. She was also the one person that had always made fun of Piper.

"Oh, look at who it is. It's Piper. The only person around here that has to have her older sister stick up for her and always "protect her"," Missy said, as she smirked. Mike just stood there, staring at Piper.

"Missy, I never ask you anything. But, please do not start any of this today. It's just not a good day today," Piper said.

"Oh, what's wrong Piper? You not having a good day?" she asked, as her and her friends starting laughing. Mike continued to just stare at her.

"What, someone die? Are you all sad today?" Karen, one of Missy's friends said. As she had said this, Mike saw the tears rush to Piper's eyes and immediately became worried.

"MISSY!" they heard someone yell behind them. They all turned around and saw Piper's older sister come over. "What is your problem!" she said.

"Piper, are you ok?" she asked, comforting her sister.

"Oh, now look at who it is. It's Prue, the older sister once again," Missy said.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you are saying. Do you have any idea what today is? Do you five have any idea what my brother, my sisters, and I are going through today? No, because you don't know how to leave people alone when they ask," Prue started, getting angry. As she continued to yell at Missy and her group, everyone had started to stare, and it had gotten too much for Piper. She took one look around, with tears cascading down her face, and quickly left to the girl's bathroom. She had locked herself in a stall, sat down, and cried. Mike, Prue, and everyone else had seen her leave. This had angered Prue even more. Missy still stood her ground, even though she started to feel bad about what she said.

"So, what, are you going to stand up for your sister again and not let her fight her own battles?" Missy asked.

"No, not this one. Today, this includes my family. Today, you started something you should have. Today, you made the biggest mistake ever. You just had to make fun of her and bother her even when she told you not to. Do you even know why she is acting the way she is today? How about this, seeing two people you love more than anything in the world killed right in front of your eyes exactly two years ago. How about seeing your parents killed then being made fun of because of it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go make sure that my sister who is probably crying her eyes out because of you is alright," Prue exploded. Everyone was now completely quiet and shocked by what they had just learned. As she started to leave to go check on Prue, she was stopped.

"Prue, is she going to be alright?" Mike asked.

"Why do you care Mike. You are just like them aren't you? Just because she isn't popular and supposedly a geek because she's smart, you all have to make fun of her. Well, you know what, it's going to stop now. I'm in this now and all the stupid jokes and everything about her is going to stop. By the way, Mike, how do you think she feels?" Prue answered, before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Alone With Family

It was 7:45 at night. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all sitting down on the couch, talking and laughing. They had been there for 4 hours so far, just reminiscing about the past.

"Ok, ok," Phoebe said, as all three slowly stopped laughing, "I remember one."

"I remember the time that we were younger. Patrick was 15, Prue was 12, Piper was 9, and I was 6. Pat, Piper, and I were all sitting down with grams and grandpa. We were playing a game and Prue, mom, and dad came in," Phoebe started. Both her sisters were just sitting there, listening. "Well, as you guys came in, we heard you three yelling. And what I remember from it was that you had wanted to get a really short skirt but of course being with dad, he said no and you got mad. I remember that your response to him telling you no was that everyone was wearing them in school," she said. Phoebe sat there, shocked that her youngest sister had remembered that, and Piper laughed.

"Jeez Prue, that had to be the stupidest reason that I have ever heard," Piper said, as she laughed.

"Now, from what I remember there was more to that then just what you had said," someone had said behind them. All three turned around shocked.

"Oh Pat, it's really you," Phoebe said, as she got up and ran to him. Her two other sisters quickly joined her. Patrick was their oldest brother. He was 21 years old and a junior in college. He didn't come over as much as he had use to so whenever he did, the three girls spent as much time with him as they could.

"Is that who I think it is," someone else had said. The four siblings turned around to see, Allen, their grandfather standing there. "Hey grandpa, it's good to see you again," Pat said as he hugged him.

"Where's grams?" he asked.

"Um, she's in the kitchen making dinner," their grandfather replied. Pat nodded his head before going into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Piper turned around and walked upstairs. As soon as she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed and cried. Not even 2 minutes later, someone slowly walked in.

"Piper," he said. She lied on her bed and continued crying. He felt his heart break at the sight in front of him.

"Piper," he said again, as he sat on the bed.

"I just don't get it," she said, as she cried.

"I know, I don't get it either," he said.

"They didn't do anything wrong. They were the best parents in the world and they didn't deserve to die," she added. He felt the tears rush to his eyes when she said this. He then quickly picked her up and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I know. I don't understand it either. I don't understand why that guy didn't stop at the red light. I don't understand why mom and dad just couldn't stay at the park with us and listen to us to not go to the store. Why didn't they just stay at the park with us," he cried. She stopped crying and slowly brought her head up. She looked at him shocked. He had never cried in front of people, especially his family. Before she could even say anything, their sisters came in, along with their grandparents.

"Are you two ok?" asked, Penny, their grandmother. They didn't say anything and they didn't have too. Instead of them answering, Piper lowered her head back down and cried. Once the other 4 saw this, they came over and tried their best to comfort them. As soon as all 6 got together, they cried. They had cried worse than they did the day of the funeral. They had finally grieved for the loss of the only two people that the six of them had loved more than before and had missed for two years.


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Meeting

It was the next day. All three sisters were back in school and Pat went back to college, but, did promise to stop by again tonight. It was the first day of the second semester and this meant that some classes were going to change. Piper had ended up having three of her classes changed. It was the last 3 classes of the day that had been changed. It was now 5 period and Piper sat in the classroom, waiting for the class to start. The class had filled up pretty quickly, and almost all of the seats were filled. Right after the bell had rung, and the teacher walked in, he walked in.

"Sorry," he quickly said, before sitting in the only seat left, next to Piper. He looked next to him and saw her.

"Hi," he said. She looked over and smiled.

"You don't remember me. I meet you yesterday. I'm Mike remember, Mike Wellington," he said.

"Piper Halliwell," she replied.

"I know, I remember you name," he said. She smiled as her cheeks turned a slight pink. The teacher looked at the two of them and asked them to be quiet. Piper had smirked a little with this. As they sat there and listened to the teacher, he quickly passed a note to her. It read:

'_Hey, do you want to ditch this class with me?'_

She smiled as she read this and wrote her response. As the teacher turned her back, she quickly passed it back to him. He took it and read it. It read:

'_Why would I want to do that? I don't know you. Plus I'm not the type of person to skip classes.'_

He too smiled as he read this. He wrote back and passed it too her. He was close to being caught when he did this, but luckily the teacher didn't see him. She read:

'That's ok. I'm not really the type of person to do that either. So, instead of ditching this class, will you at least go out with me tonight?'

As she wrote her response, the teacher had seen her.

"Excuse me Miss Halliwell. What are you doing?" Mrs. Belling asked.

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"I asked what are you doing," The teacher repeated.

"Oh, nothing," she lied. The teacher didn't buy it, walked over to her, and grabbed the note.

She read it, before saying, "You don't pass notes in my class." She then walked back over to the chalkboard and stuffed the note into her pocket. Piper and Mike just sat there and stared at the teacher, not believing what she just did.

It was finally the end of day, and Prue and Piper were walking out of school. As they did, they heard someone calling Piper's name behind them. They stopped and turned around.

"Piper, wait," they heard. They just stood there and watched as he ran up to them.

"Hey Piper, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, um Prue, can I have a minute please?" she asked her sister.

"Sure, but I'll be right over there. Ok," Prue replied. Piper nodded her head, before Prue walked away.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Um, about that question I had asked you before. Um, I never had gotten an answer," he said.

"Yeah, about that. I would love to go out with you," she replied to him.

"Really?" he asked. His eyes had seemed to light up when he heard this. She nodded her head and smiled again at him. "Ok, um, how about 7:30 tonight?" he asked.

"That'll be great," she said.

"Oh," Piper added, "here's my number and address." She took out a pen and quickly wrote them down on his hand. "By, the way where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, um," he started before being cut off by Prue.

"Piper, come on," Prue yelled. Piper turned around and looked at her.

"I got to go," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight," Mike said.

"See you tonight," she repeated. He stood there and watched as she turned around and her and her sister got into a car and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The Date

It was 6:00 when Piper ran downstairs to her grandparents and brother.

"Grams, Grandpa, can I go out tonight?" she asked.

"With who?" Pat asked.

"Just a friend," she replied.

"Sure you can," Penny answered.

"Thank you," she said, before running back upstairs.

"Ok, spill. Who are you really going out with?" Phoebe asked.

"What are you talking about?" Piper questioned.

"I know you're lying. I'm not stupid ok," Phoebe said.

"Ok, ok. Just keep your voice down. I'm going out on a date," Piper said, after pulling her younger sister into her room.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, happy for her sister.

"Yes, now you can't tell anyone, especially Pat," she responded.

"Ok, I won't tell. But, you have to let me help you get ready," she said, as Piper sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just as long as you'll shut your mouth," Piper said, as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Ok, well what are you waiting for? Come on, we have planning to do. Wait, what time are you being picked up?" she asked.

"Um, 7:30," Piper answered.

"Ok, well, come on. It's already 6:00," Phoebe said, happy she could help. Piper lied on her bed and watched, smiling, as her little sister went to her closet and started to pull out clothes.

An hour and a half later, Piper walked downstairs.

"Whoa, were are you going out dressed like that?" Pat asked.

"I'm going out. Grams and Grandpa said I could," Piper said, before they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that," she said.

"No, I'll get that," Pat said quickly, his big brother instincts kicking in. He rushed to the door, before she could move.

"Um, is Piper here?" she heard him ask.

"She might be. Who are you?" Pat asked.

"Patrick, leave him alone," Piper said, as she walked over to the door. She pushed him away before saying, "Tell Grams and Grandpa I'll probably be home by 10." He just stood there, staring at his little sister as she walked away with Mike.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Mike said. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that came to her knees. Her hair was down and the ends in little curls.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," she replied. He was in a navy blue button down shirt with black dress pants. His hair was lightly gelled down with some of it sticking up in the front.

"Thanks," he said, as he opened the door for her. He shut the door once she was inside and quickly got in himself. They then left for the restaurant. Once there, they ordered and talked as they waited for their food.

"So, tell me about your family," Mike said.

"Ok, well, you already know Prue and you already met my older brother Patrick," she started.

"Yeah, it wasn't the type of meeting I was really thinking of," he said, as they laughed.

"Well, he's 21 and I have a younger sister named Phoebe. She's 12. Um, I live with my grandparents and two sisters and that's about it," she ended, "how about you?"

"Ok, well, I have a brother, named Ben. He's 20 and I have a sister named Beth. She's 23 and I only live with my parents," he replied.

"So, do you really ever see your brother and sister?" she asked, trying to learn more about him.

"Um, not as much as I would like to. They both are in college in New York. My sister is studying to be a teacher and my brother is studying to be a heart doctor," he replied.

"Really, my brother is studying to be a pediatrician," she said. They had continued to talk for the next 15 minutes, until their food arrived. They then ate in silence.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" she asked, as she walked over.

"I'm on a date," he replied.

"Really, so where is she?" she asked.

"She is in the bathroom," he replied, before Piper walked back over.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding. You're on a date with no parents girl?" she asked.

"You know what," he started as he stood up, "You really need to learn how to shut your mouth, Missy." He then stood up, grabbed Piper's hand and they left. Missy stood there, completely shocked. No one had ever talked to her that way. She just stood there and watched as they left.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"Huh, yeah, well actually not really. The last time that I was at the beach was with my dad. We were having father-daughter time together," she replied.

"Oh, do you want to go? We could go to a movie, or we could go back to mine or your house," he suggested.

"No, that's alright. I love the beach," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled as she nodded her head. They continued to walk, hand in hand, along the beach, before she stopped.

"Can I ask you something," she said.

"Anything," he replied.

"How come you asked me out? I mean, your part of the popular group. Usually your kind doesn't ask out my kind," she said.

"Well, to start off, I'm not like the rest of the popular group. I just hang out with them because they are my friends. I mean I know how to treat a lady with the kind of respect she deserves. To answer your other question, I asked you out because I like you. I have for the past year and a half. I remember the first time I saw you. I had to go over to your house to work on a project with Prue. I saw you sitting in the living room doing your homework, but I don't think you saw me," he replied. Piper stood there shocked. He smiled at her, before slowly bringing his head down and kissing her. When they broke the kiss, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling.

"Would you like to go to the movies?" she asked.

"I would love to," he replied, as they walked, once again, hand in hand, back to his Atomic Blue Metallic Honda Civic Sedan.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting The Family

It had been 2 weeks since that first date. They did end up going to the movies and saw Saw II. She had been scared during the movie and ended up with her face on his shoulder trying not to look. He held her protectively with his arm around her shoulder. Two days after that movie, they ended up becoming a couple. Now, she was sitting in the living room, talking on the phone with him. As she talked and laughed, her grandparents walked into the room.

"Hey Piper, are you almost down with the phone? I need it," her grandmother asked. She just looked up and smiled, before getting up and walking away. Her grandfather looked at his wife.

"I'll talk to her," he said, before walking into the kitchen, following his granddaughter.

"Ok, but, I don't think that's going to work. I mean, they're not stupid," Piper said, replying to something he had said to her.

"Piper, it's 10:00. It's time to get off the phone. You know the rules for school nights. She didn't even look at him.

"Piper, now," he said again, this time more harsh. She looked up and quickly nodded her head. She knew not to get on his bad side.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in class, ok. Good night," she said to him, before he said it back and they hung up.

"Piper, when we tell you something, you listen. Your grandmother needs the phone. Now, you go and apologize to her for being so rude," he said, angry.

"Grandpa, I didn't get off the phone because I was planning your surprise 50th anniversary party with Mike, ok," she replied, angry that he had made her ruin it. "Happy Anniversary!" she added, sarcastically, before going upstairs to her room. He just stood there.

It was 2 days later and their grandparent's anniversary. Allen had apologized to her for yelling at her and she said that it was ok. Now, everyone was waiting for them in the house. They had gone out for dinner and were on their way home now. As soon as Piper turned to the door, they had come through.

"Happy Anniversary!" everyone had shouted. Piper and her siblings weren't the only ones there. Allen and Penny's other two kids were there. Her aunt, Patience, uncle, Paul, and 7 cousins were also there. They were both completely surprised by this. As the party went on, there was a knock on the door. Piper had answered it and greeted him.

"Hey, I got them something," he said.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you," she replied, smiling, "Come on, you give it to them." She grabbed his hand and brought him over to her grandparents.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'd like you to meet someone," she said.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Mike. Mike, these are my grandparents, Allen and Penny" she introduced them. "It's nice to meet you," Mike said, shaking their hands. Piper saw the look on Allen's face and knew that he had approved. She smiled and silently thanked him. The next four hours had passed quicker than she had wanted them too. It was 11:45 and he had to leave.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" she asked, pretending to pout.

"Yes I do. If I don't my parents will kill me," he said, smiling at her, "But, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Of course I promise. Have I ever lied to you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," he added.

"Goodnight," she replied, before they kissed. As they did, Patrick watched then from where he was sitting on the couch. He wanted to get up and stop them, but knew that he couldn't. He had to realize that his little sister was growing up even though he didn't want her too. He quickly looked away when he saw her walking over.

"Ok, so is there anything else to do?" she asked.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that everything is all cleaned up," he replied.

"Ok, then, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Pat replied. Piper turned around and smiled to herself all the way up to her room. She had known that Pat saw her kiss Mike and that was the whole reason she had did it. It was time that everyone had realized that she wasn't a little kid anymore and she wasn't going to be treated like one either.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hospital

It was 8:15 on a Saturday morning, as they came rushing into the hospital behind her. The doctor and nurses surrounded her, as they talked about the best way to save her. The other five ran in behind them. They watched as they had stabilized her with medication, and put her on a respirator to help her breath.

"What happened?" the doctor asked, after he finished.

"I don't know. We were in the kitchen and she grabbed her chest and fell over. But, when she did, she hit her head on the counter," Allen explained.

"Well, from the explanation, it sounds like she had a heart attack," Dr. Woods explained.

"But how? She's healthier than any of us," Allen said, tears coming to his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Anything can cause one, stress, not exorcising, things like that. We stabilized her but did have to put her onto a respirator because of her not breathing. She should wake up in a couple of hours," he said, before waking away. The nurses had brought her up to her own room as they followed and patiently waited for her to wake up. It was an hour later, when she had gotten up and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back," she told her grandfather. He nodded his head as he continued to stare at his wife. She walked out of the room only to be greeted by her brother and sisters.

"What happened?" Prue asked, quickly.

"Huh, oh, nothing. No change," she replied. "Um, I'll be back in a couple minutes," she said, before walking away. She walked outside and took out her cell. She held the phone as her hand started to slowly shake and the tears ran to her eyes once again. She slowly dialed the number and hoped and prayed that he had picked up. She put the phone up to her ear and listened as it rang.

He lay in his bed, only in a pair of pajama pants, sleeping, and dreaming about her and the three months that they had been together. His cell was on the table right next to the bed. It started to ring, as he slept. He lay there, thinking that he had heard it, but wasn't sure. It started to get louder and louder, until it was so loud, that it made him jump out of bed. He looked around for it, not noticing it on the table. He finally picked it up and answered, right before she had hung up.

"Hello," he said, trying to wake up.

"Mike, I need you here," she said.

"Piper?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to come down here. My grandmother had a heart attack," she said, starting to cry.

"Where are you?" he quickly asked, already picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"I'm at the hospital. Please hurry. I need you," she said again.

"Ok," he replied, "I'm leaving now." He then quickly hung up, got dressed, and ran out of his house.

20 minutes later, he arrived at the hospital and saw her sitting outside. He ran over to her, and saw the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. He pulled her up and into his arms.

"It'll be ok. She'll be fine," he said, trying to comfort her. She just wrapped her arms around him and cried in his embrace.

"She had a heart attack and hit her head on the counter when she fell," she explained.

"The doctor said that she should wake up in a couple of hours. But, I'm scared. What'll happen if she doesn't wake up?" she asked, the tears coming faster and faster. It broke his heart to see her like this. He knew though, that he had to be there for her. He knew that he had to comfort her and show her all the support she needed.

"Let's go in and see if anything has changed," he said. They broke the hug and he wiped away the tears from her red eyes. She leaned into him and he kept his arm around her as they slowly made their way back into the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

The Argument

They walked into the room, only to be pushed back out by her grandfather.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily.

"I told you that I would be back. I just went outside to get some air and call Mike," she replied.

"Oh, so instead of being here for your grandmother, you would rather be with him!" he exploded. Piper just stood there, completely shocked and confused by his reaction.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me. You know what, just go home. I don't want you here right now," he said, before turning around and walking back into the room. She just stood there and watched as her sisters and brother sat in the room and the door closed.

"Come on. Let's go. We'll come back later to see how she's doing," Mike said, as he led her away from the room. They walked out of the hospital, to his car, and left. The whole time, Allen was watching from the window, with tears in his eyes. They had arrived back at her house half an hour later. They both got out and walked into the house.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as they hung up their coats and she walked into the living room.

"Do I look ok?" she asked, more harshly than she had meant to. "I'm sorry," she added, "it's just that I really wanted to be there for her. But he got all mad just because I called you and asked you to come." Piper was now in tears once again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her once again. They just stood there as she cried on his shoulder. After 5 minutes, of him comforting her, they broke the hug and walked over to the couch. They looked at each other, as they started moving closer to one another and started kissing. As it started to get deeper and more passionate, she quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. Not with what is going on with my grandmother," Piper said.

"I know, I'm sorry about that," Mike replied. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Can you just hold me please?" she asked. He didn't hesitate with that. He put his arms around her and brought her close to him so that her head was resting on his chest. The two had eventually fallen asleep like this.

She was quickly woken up, when she felt herself fall against the arm of the couch."Mike?" she asked, not seeing him.

"Piper, help!" he replied. She heard the tone of his voice and immediately got up. As soon as she did, she heard her brother yelling.

"What do you think you are doing here! What were you doing with my sister! I saw the way you were laying on the couch, so don't even tell me you weren't doing anything. She's only 15!" he screamed, as he pinned Mike against the wall.

"Patrick!" Piper yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Get off of him. We didn't do anything. We just fell asleep on the couch!" she yelled at him. She had to use all her strength to get Pat off of Mike. She forcefully pushed him away, before going to Mike's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, holding his jaw. "Listen, I'll see you later," he added, before walking out the front door.

"No, Mike, don't go, please!" she begged, chasing him to the door, tears glistening in her eyes. She watched as he got into his car and sped angrily down the street.

"Piper," Pat said, walking into the living room. She slowly turned around and looked at him. He could see the anger on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to yell.

"I just wanted to ask if you are alright. I know what Grandpa said to you before. He asked me to come see if you're ok," he replied. He saw her anger become worse.

"Am I alright? No, I'm not. I was yelled and screamed at by our Grandfather this morning for no reason, told to leave hospital without seeing how my Grandmother is, and then you come in here and try to beat up my boyfriend just because we fell asleep on the couch. Now, you have the nerve to ask if I'm alright!" she yelled now. He stood there, speechless.

"I'm sorr…" he started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Are you stupid or something? Do you seriously think that I would do something like that? I only 15 and he's only 16. Plus, we already said that we'd wait, not like it's any of your business. But, no, you still have to try and beat him up. You have to realize something. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm growing up just like everyone else, and there is nothing you can do about it," she explained, anger still in her voice.

"I just have to say one thing about all this," he started, "I don't like him or trust him, and you're not seeing him anymore." He saw the anger rush back to her face and knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Who do you think you are! You cannot run my life! I don't care what you say. I can see who ever I want. You're not my father!" she screamed, before slamming the door shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Her Sweet 16

The months had passed since the incident with her brother. Things between them hadn't been the same since then. Whenever Mike had come over to see Piper, she would purposely do things to get Patrick angry. There was one time, just 2 weeks after that incident that Piper had gotten him extremely angry though. Mike and Piper were sitting on the couch and had seen him come in. So she had started to kiss and made it seem like they were going to take it farther than that. Pat had gotten extremely angry and had gone out and had gotten drunk. Then when he was on his way back to the house, he had gotten into an accident. But, he was fine. He had only gotten a minor concussion and had dislocated his shoulder. Other than that, it was just cuts and bruises. Piper had apologized afterward and he had accepted her apology and than he had apologized for being the way he was to her too and she also accepted. Just two days after her grandmother had the heart attack, she had woken up and was able to go home. Now, she wasn't to be under any stress at all, was put on medication, and had to have as much rest as possible.

Now, it was her birthday, her Sweet 16th birthday to be exact. She had woken up at the normal time in the morning and had excitedly gotten ready for school. Even though she had school on her birthday, nothing was going to ruin her day. She ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning everyone," she said.

"Good morning Piper," they all responded, like today was nothing. Piper had noticed this, but just ignored it, hoping they were just playing around. After breakfast, she had grabbed her things and ran outside to wait for Mike. After they had started going out, he had started picking her up every morning. As soon as she had gotten outside, though, she practically screamed. Penny, Allen, Prue, and Phoebe just smiled in the kitchen, until Piper came running into the house. She ran to her grandparents and wouldn't stop hugging them.

"Thank you so much!" she said, smiling more than ever now. They just hugged her back.

"Come on Piper. Let's go check it out," Phoebe said, grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her outside. They both ran out. The three others followed, Grams holding the keys. After 5 minutes of talking excitedly and thanking them more, Piper finally left. She had gotten into her new infrared Cadillac CTS Base Sedan and took off down the street for school.

When she had finally gotten to school, she had pulled up into the parking lot and watched as everyone stared at her as she parked and got out of the car, only to lock all the doors with the key pad and walk into the school like it was nothing.

"Hey Mike," Piper said at the beginning of 5 period. They had greeted each other every morning at the beginning of this period.

"Hey," he replied, before they kissed, "Happy birthday."

She smiled at him before saying, "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome," he said, smiling back, as every one once again watched them. Even though they had been going out for 8 months, no one had still really believed it. The school day had passed by quickly and finally it was Piper's party. Her whole family was there, and Mike too. They were at her house, having a great time. She had gotten many, many gifts and by the end of her party, Mike had to help he carry everything up to her room.

"Hey, so how did you like your party?" Mike asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I loved it. Thank you for everything," she replied, as she played with her necklace and bracelet that he had gotten her.

"You welcome. It was no problem," he replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they leaned into to kiss. Pat and Prue watched from the doorway. Prue was happy for them, but Patrick looked more than upset again. As they stood there and watched, they saw Mike whisper into Piper's ear. They then watched as Mike grabbed Piper's hand and they practically ran out of her room.

"Where are they going?" Pat asked Prue.

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't hear what he whispered to her," Prue replied, rolling her eyes. She was tired of the way Pat was acting about Piper and Mike. Pat then grabbed Prue's hand and forced her to follow him down the stairs and after Piper and Mike.

"Piper, where are you going?" Patrick asked. She looked back at him, and laughed, as Mike and her ran faster out the front door and into his car. Pat watched as Piper got into his car and they took off down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

The Next Day

They woke up the next morning, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her.

"Morning," he said, looking down at her. She took a deep breath, before smiling and opening her eyes.

"Morning," she replied, before he kissed her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Um, 9:20," he replied. She just closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his chest.

"Hey Piper," he said.

"Yeah Mike," she replied.

"Do you regret last night?" Mike questioned. She sat up, her hair falling to the side onto her shoulder, as she pulled the sheet up and looked at him.

"If I had regretted last night, we wouldn't be here and you would have left before anything had happened. I love you and no, I don't regret last night," she replied, smiling. He smiled back at her, before slightly sitting up and kissing her. After they broke the kiss, he just looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was the first time you actually said I love you to me," he said. She once again just looked at him, before smiling and kissing him again.

"That's because I do," Piper said.

"I love you too," Mike replied, as they kissed for a fourth time, and he pulled the covers over them.

An hour later, Piper slowly and quietly climbed over Mike to get out of bed. As she was half way over, he surprised her by quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I was just going to go get dressed," she replied.

"I don't think so," he said.

"I can't believe that my family actually believes that we went somewhere else last night other than here," Piper said.

"Yeah, I know. You pulled that off perfectly. I mean, who knew that your brother wouldn't check your room after we left. How did you know when to climb the tree outside your window to get into your room?" he asked.

"Oh, because I have done it before," she replied. Once again, Mike just looked at her.

"It was right after my parents died and we had moved here. I snuck out for like two weeks and had found that way in after I was almost caught by my grandfather for breaking curfew," she answered. They laid there in silence for a moment, before catching her off guard with yet another kiss. But this time, he also started tickling her. This made her start to laugh during the kiss, and made her try to get away, which caused the sheet to fall almost completely off both of them. As she laughed, her door flew open. They quickly broke the kiss and both looked up.

"PRUE! PHOEBE!" she yelled, as they both pulled the sheet up. They just stood there, shock, and staring at them, not believing what they saw.

"Well, don't just stand there, shut the door already!" Piper yelled. Phoebe quickly pulled the door shut. As soon as they did, Piper and Mike started laughing harder than ever, as they laid in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Confrontation 

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, talking and laughing. As they were walking into the living room, Grams was walking out of the living room, to the kitchen.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Grams asked, shocked to see him.

"Um, I actually got here about 20 minutes ago," he lied.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you two later then," Grams said, buying what he said, before walking into the kitchen. They watched as she walked into the kitchen, before they started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" someone asked behind them. They both turned around and saw Prue standing there and quickly started to blush.

"Oh, are you two embarrassed about something?" she asked, smiling.

"Prue, shut up," Piper said.

"Why, oh, wait I know. You know, I really didn't want to see you two like that and Phoebe is just a little to young to see you guys like that don't you think?" Prue asked.

"Excuse me!" Patrick said, behind Prue. She turned around and faced him.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Um," was all she managed to get out.

"Happy Prue, how about you go and tell Grams and Grandpa now. Then everyone in the house will know," Piper said to her, angrily. Mike stood there, silently keeping an eye on Patrick.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're only 16 Piper. What is wrong with you!" he yelled, which caused Allen, Penny, and Phoebe to come running into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Allen asked.

"Well, Grandpa, you're 16 year old granddaughter did it last night," Pat said, standing there with his arms crossed. Piper held Mike's hand, as she slowly but surely turned her head to face her grandfather. She had wished that she didn't though. This was one of the times that she had known not to be near him. This was one of the times that he was angry and everyone knew not to say anything wrong.

"Excuse me!" he practically yelled at her.

"O…ok, just hold on a minute," Piper said, as her and Mike slowly backed up.

"Oh, this better be good," Allen said, crossing his arms like Pat did.

"First of all, not meaning any disrespect, but how is it any of your business what Mike and I did?" she asked.

"Piper, you're only 16!" his response had seemed a little softer than before.

"I really don't care how old I am. It's not any ones business what I do in my room. It's called privacy for a reason," she said to her grandfather. "Now, Pat," she started, turning to Patrick, "You have a problem with what Mike and I did last night, but are you forgetting what you did at 14 years old?" He just looked at her.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, shocked that she knew that. She just smiled at him.

"See, you don't like it do you? You don't like everyone finding out about what you did or telling everyone about your private life do you?" Piper asked, looking at both Patrick and Prue. "That's what I thought. Now, if you excuse me, Mike and I are going out," she added. She then took one last look at her grandparents, before pulling Mike toward the front door.

"Piper, wait," Grams said.

"No, I'm not talking about it anymore. It's my private life, and it's done. That's it. Now, I'll see you guys later," Piper said, before closing the door and leaving with her boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Out 

The months passed and eventually a year. Mike and Piper had spent the whole time together, much to the dismay to Patrick. He didn't really like Mike that much after he had found out what Piper and him did. It had gotten him extremely angry once again. Piper was now 17 and Mike was 18. They were both juniors in high school. Prue had graduated last year and was 19 and Phoebe was 14 and in 8th grade. Mike and Piper had gotten even closer than they were last year. They had celebrated her 17th birthday together and with Piper's family, and had then spent her birthday together by themselves. They had done the same thing on his 18th birthday. Prue had gone to college and was with Andy, her very long-term boyfriend. Phoebe had started to hang out with the wrong crowd, until Patrick had heard the news. He had made her stop seeing those friends, mostly because she was scared of him and knew that she had to listen to him or else. Everyone's life had seemed to be perfect for now.

It had been just two months since Mike's 18th birthday and the last time they had done anything. Piper was sitting in her room, on her bed, with it in her hand. She was waiting for Mike to come over. She had called him 15 minutes ago and was now waiting for him. She knew that he wouldn't be late and that he would be here in the next 5 minutes. He only lived 20 minutes away and was never late. Even if there was traffic for any reason, he would still get here on time to be with her or just to see her. The next 5 minutes had passed quicker than she could imagine and he was now slowly walking into her room.

"Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her face.

"Um, I think you need to see this," she replied, handing it to him. He knew what it was but didn't want to believe it. She then handed him the box. He compared them.

"Oh, god," he said, falling onto her bed. He looked from it to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"They don't lie. Not when you have taken 3 of them and they all come out the same," she said.

"Um, maybe just one more," he suggested. She just sighed, before getting up and grabbing another one. In a matter of minutes, his life seemed to change.

She walked back into her room, with the pregnancy stick in her hand and said, "I'm pregnant."

They slowly walked downstairs, hand in hand, hoping to get out of the house before anyone could see them. But, things didn't turn out that way.

"Piper, Mike, were are you two going?" she asked, behind them. They both stopped where they were and slowly turned around to face her.

"Piper, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the tears in her eyes and the worry on his face.

"Um," Piper said.

"Well, come on. What's wrong? You know you two are going to have to tell someone and you know that Grandpa isn't going to let you out of the house if he sees you," she said to them. She looked up at Mike.

"Go wait in your car. I'll meet you out there," Piper said to him. He just looked at her.

"No," he started, "We're in this because of me too and I'm going to stay here until you're ready to go." She slightly smiled at this. In her sister's head, something seemed to click.

"Oh, my, god," she said to them, "Please tell me you're joking." Piper just stared at her.

"Please Phoebe don't tell anyone," Piper begged. She knew this would be hard for Phoebe, considering she could never keep a secret.

"Piper, are you kidding me? You know that everyone can tell whenever I'm trying to keep a secret. Plus, how are you two even going to do this. You're only 17 and he's only 18," Phoebe said. Once again, Piper and Mike just stared at her.

"I don't know," Piper replied.

"Well, you better figure it out. Piper, you're pregnant!" Phoebe practically yelled the last part. Just like last year, everyone else came running into the room.

"I heard you say that someone is pregnant," Prue said. She was visiting for today, along with Pat. They were both standing next to each other near their grandparents.

"What, who's pregnant?" Grams asked. Phoebe just looked at Piper, before mouthing 'I'm sorry.' She watched at Piper started to shake her head, begging Phoebe not to tell.

"Why don't you ask Piper?" Phoebe said, the anger still in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Patrick exclaimed. Piper and Mike stood there, silent. "Oh, what, now you don't have anything to say?" Pat asked. "You know what, get out of here," he added. He stood there, in front of his sister and her boyfriend, seething.

"You can't tell me what to do," Piper said. He could slowly see the anger coming into her red, puffy eyes. But, this time he was not going to back down. "What gives any of you the right to tell me what to do? You don't live here anymore so you really don't get a say in this," Piper said, her confidence rising as she spoke to both Patrick and Prue. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do," she said, knowing that that would strike a cord in him. "Get out of my face," Piper added as she looked back at Pat.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said back, as he slightly toward over her. This caused Mike to get involved. He let go of Piper's hand and pushed Pat away.

"She told you to get out of her face," he said to Pat, his fatherly instincts taking over already. Pat looked up at Mike from where he was on the ground, completely shocked by what just happened. Out of the whole almost 2 years that he had been dating Piper they had never laid a hand on each other and had acted that way toward each other. Pat got off the ground and walked away, but not before giving both Piper and Mike a disgusted look.

"Piper, are you really pregnant?" Grams asked. Piper just looked at her, already calm from what just happened.

"I don't know Grams, I think that I am. I took 4 pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. Mike and I were about to leave for the free clinic to see if I am. But then this happened," Piper replied, before feeling Mike grab her hand again. Her grandfather just stood there, speechless.

"Well," he started, "If you are, which I hope those tests were wrong, then I'm sure Mike will do the right thing." This caused Piper to look at him shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," Allen replied. He was caught off guard with a hug from Piper. Even though he more than angry right now, he really didn't want to have the same thing happen to him that just happened to Patrick. He knew that Mike had played on the football team and really didn't want to get hurt by him.

"Thank you," Piper said. Allen just hugged her back. After they had broken the hug, Mike and Piper had left and that's when the arguing had started between everyone.

About an hour later, Piper and Mike walked back through the front door. How were they going to deal with this? What was he going to tell his family? What was she going to say? Even though her grandfather had said this, she knew that they all wanted it to be negative. What was going to happen at school? How were they going to deal with becoming parents? They had just now accepted the fact that Piper was indeed pregnant, how were they going to accept everything else to come?


	14. Chapter 14

Two Months Later

Piper and Mike had a hard time telling his family and actually confirming it with her family that she was actually pregnant. Mike's parents had kicked him out of the house, and Grams being the kind women that she was, didn't want to see him live out on the streets, had brought him to her house, or the Manor as she liked to call it, and let him move in. The only thing was that he couldn't sleep in Piper's room with her. But, Piper had changed it. At first, Allen had said that she couldn't sleep in the same room with him because of what had happened and Piper said that if they didn't sleep together, or in the same room as she put it, then the pregnancy would never had happened. Her grandfather had agreed with her on that and said that, that was also his reason for them sleeping in separate rooms. She then went and said that were ever Mike sleeps, she would follow. No one had believed her at first, until for 3 days after he moved into the Manor, they found them sleeping in each other's arms on the couch were he had slept for now. That's when Penny and Allen had changed their minds and let them sleep together in Piper's room, as long as they had promised not to do anything, which they had definitely agreed too. Then, Patrick had come home for a visit and couldn't believe that his grandparents had actually let the person that had gotten their 17-year-old granddaughter pregnant live there. He had gotten so upset that he had stopped talking to the family for a couple of weeks. Instead, he had poured himself into his studies. Phoebe and Prue were shocked to learn that Piper was really pregnant and that it wasn't just a thought. At first they were more than just shocked, by started, little by little to get use to being an aunt. They had gone out every weekend for the past two months and bought things for the baby, mostly clothes. Phoebe bought for a girl, while Prue bought for a boy. Piper and Mike had seemed to become closer than they were before she was pregnant. They had gone to the doctor just two weeks after she had found out she was pregnant and found out some very interesting news that they had decided not to share with anyone. She was pregnant with twins. They had found out the sex of the babies, but once again didn't tell anyone. Mike had built the nursery in their closet. He had put in two cribs, one changing table, two dressers and a couple of shelves on the walls. At home, things were great. But, at school, things weren't that great. Piper was already 4 months pregnant and people had found out. Word had quickly spread around and soon everyone had known about her pregnancy. No one had wanted to believe that Mike had gotten her pregnant, especially his friends. They were still trying to get use to him and Piper going out together. Now, they had her whole pregnancy to talk about and make fun of her about it. Mike had done everything he had to, to make sure that Piper was ok in school and that nobody did anything to hurt her. To make sure nothing happened, he had transferred into all her classes, which was great for them. They were able to spend more time with each other. During classes, during times between classes, before and even after school, he made sure that he was with her to stop anyone from making fun of her and their two babies. They were closer than anyone could ever imagine now.


	15. Chapter 15

School and Home Life

They stood by her locker, as he took her books. They had gotten to school about half an hour before school had started so they wouldn't really have to deal with all the people that he really didn't count as his friends anymore. She stood there and watched as he took out the three books she needed, while he already had his same three books in his backpack. Along, with her three notebooks and their William Shakespeare books.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked, as he held her books.

"Yeah, but you know I can carry my own books," she replied, shutting her locker door.

"No, you heard what the doctor had said. You can't haven't any stress the last 4 ½ months of the pregnancy and you can't be lifting anything and you know this," he said, as thy started to walk away.

"Ok, but I'm pregnant not crippled. I can do some things by myself. I mean, come on, you won't let me do anything at home by myself except eat, change, and shower, and," she said, before getting closer to him, "sometimes you won't even let me do that by myself." He smiled at her, as they continued to walk down the hallway. They walked over to the elevator as she took the key out of her pocket. The school that they went to had an elevator that only teachers and students who were either hurt or couldn't get up the stairs because of something were allowed to use it. They got into the elevator and patiently waited for it to go down one floor. When it finally stopped and they walked off, they walked right into Missy and her friends. Piper sighed and tried to turn around but was stopped when she had started to talk.

"Hey look who it is. The Mike and his sl…" but she didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Shut your mouth Missy! Just shut up! You have no right at all to talk about Piper like this when you are the one that sleeps around with everyone!" Mike said, anger in his voice. "Come on Piper, let's go and get something to eat," he added as he calmed down. He then grabbed her hand and they walked to the cafeteria together.


	16. Chapter 16

The Scare

It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Piper and Mike were sitting on the couch in the living room, where Piper was eating. She had been eating ice cream for the past hour. Mike sat there, staring at her.

"How can you eat that much ice cream without getting sick. She just gave him a stupid look.

"Oh, yeah sorry," he said. She just smiled as she put more ice cream into her mouth. As they sat there, talking and him watching her eat, they heard the front door open.

"Hello, anyone home?" Phoebe shouted.

"In here," Mike replied. She came into the living room, with someone behind her.

"Hey Mike. Hey Piper," she said. Piper looked up after swallowing the ice cream.

"Who's this?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Piper, Mike, this is Drake. Drake, this is my sister Piper and her boyfriend Mike," Phoebe introduced them.

"Hi," he said to them.

"Hi," they replied. "Ok, well, we are going upstairs to do homework," Phoebe said, grabbing Drake's hand and walking away.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

"Mike, help me up," she said. He stood up and helped his girlfriend up. "Phoebe," she said again, chasing them. Phoebe came back downstairs when she heard her sister call her.

"What?" she asked. "I know you two didn't go up there to do homework because you didn't have your bag with you and neither did he. Just don't do anything stupid ok. You don't want to end up like me, pregnant. Ok," Piper said to her.

"Ok, but we really were going to just make out on my bed," Phoebe replied, "And don't worry we won't do anything stupid." Piper smiled and nodded her head. Phoebe smiled back and turned around to go back upstairs. Piper watched her go, before turning around to go back into the living room. As she turned around though, she had gotten really dizzy.

"Mike!" she yelled, before collapsing. He heard her yell and came running.

"Piper?" he asked, looking for her. "PIPER!" he yelled, seeing her lying on the steps. "Oh my god!" he said. "Phoebe!" he yelled. She came running back downstairs.

"What? What happened?' she asked, seeing Piper lay there.

"I don't know. I was just sitting on the couch waiting for her and I heard her yell my name," he explained, as he picked her up. Phoebe caught onto what he was going to do and quickly ran upstairs to get Drake. Mike quickly brought her outside and laid her down in his car, before quickly getting in and watching as Drake and Phoebe ran out of the house. Phoebe got into the back and laid Piper's head on her lap as Drake sat in the front with Mike. As soon as the two doors were closed, he took off to the hospital. Twenty minutes later, they arrived. Mike got out, picked up Piper again and ran into the hospital, with Phoebe and Drake behind him. Half an hour later, Piper was in a bed, hooked up to machines, with her sisters, brother, her grandparents, and Mike all surrounding her. The doctor came in and started to explain to Piper what had happened and why it did. Piper couldn't believe what she was told. She didn't want to believe that she had something that endangered both her and her two babies lives. She had toxemia, which was brought on by high blood pressure. She had to be on bed rest, a low to no sodium diet, and had to stay calm for the sake of her children. Then, something came to her mind.

"Um, excuse me," she said.

"Yes?" Dr. Jeffries asked.

"Well, I have school. How am I supposed to be on bed rest if I have to go to school?" Piper asked.

The doctor looked at her, thinking about it before she said, "Ok, well, then you have to choices. You can either be home-schooled or we can give you a wheelchair to use while you are in school. The only thing is that no one has really ever used a wheelchair before instead of the bed rest so we don't know what will happen if you decide to use it. All we know is that you have to stay off your feet." Piper laid there, taking in everything her doctor was telling her. She looked at Piper and asked, "So what's your choice?"

Piper looked at the doctor and said, "I think that I'll take the wheelchair. I mean I'm only 4 ½ months pregnant and I really don't want to miss that much school." Mike just looked at her before sighing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to chance her mind after she made her choice. He let his head drop onto her hands. Everyone else stood off to the side, knowing that this was Piper's choice and that they wouldn't be able to help her make her decision, even if it wasn't the one that they wanted for her. Dr. Jeffries looked at Mike.

"Mike, do you agree with this?" she asked. He lifted his head and looked at their doctor.

"Well, it isn't really my decision to make is it? I know that it's Piper's choice and I trust that she is making the right choice," he said, before looking at his girlfriend. He could see the smile starting on her lips and the tears in her eyes. He knew that she was scared about herself and more importantly, their babies.

"Ok then. Piper, I will have a nurse bring the wheelchair in and you can go. I will go discharge you now," she said, before walking out. About 2 minutes later, a male nurse walked into the room. Mike had helped her change into her clothes, before the nurse came in. Once he did, he helped Piper into the wheelchair, as Mike stood off to the side, waiting. Once Piper was in the chair, Mike pushed her out of her room and down the hall, where they saw their doctor. "Oh, Mike, Piper, I was actually going to catch you before you leave. I just wanted to let you two know that I have made an appointment for you two for next month to see how you are doing ok?" she asked.

"Ok," Mike said, as he grabbed the card, saying when their appointment. They both thanked her, before they left, only to deal with another school day tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Months Later

Months passed and now she was 8 months pregnant. School wasn't that great for her after the day in the hospital. Everyone had stared at her when she was brought into the school in the wheelchair. Her friends were worried about her and her being in the wheelchair gave the "popular group" something new to make fun of her with. Mike and Piper had become even closer than before. He did everything for her now. He had put her on bed rest or Piper had to stay in the wheelchair, a no sodium diet, and absolutely no stress, especially around her. He wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to her.

It was now 7:50 on a Saturday night. Piper was lying on the couch, waiting for Mike. He had gone over to his parent's house to see his brother and sister. They had come for a visit. He had called her 10 minutes after he had left to let her that he would be picking her up soon to take her out for dinner. His last words before he hung up with her were that he loved her. Now, she was waiting for him, already dressed in a black, knee-length dress that he had bought for her about 3 weeks earlier. She stood up and walked over to the door and looked out, hoping to see him just sitting there in his car, waiting for her. She sighed, before walking back over to the couch and sitting back down.

"Piper, what are you still doing here?' Prue asked, shocked.

"Oh, well, Mike's not here yet," Piper replied.

"That's weird. Usually he's always here right on time," Prue said.

"I know. That's why I'm so worried," Piper, said to her.

"How does he manage to always get here on time anyway?" she questioned.

Piper smiled, before saying, "He told me that he would always leave about 15 minutes before he really had to, so he would always wait around the corner until about 1 minute he had to be here and then would actually come here and knock on the door at the exact time he always said that he would be here by." Prue smiled at Piper. But, the smile slowly faded from her face and was replaced with worry and fear.

"I'm so scared though. He should have been here 20 minutes ago," Piper said.

"It'll be ok," Prue said to her. Right after she had said that, the phone rang. Prue started to get up, but Piper stopped her.

"No, Prue, I want to get it. Just in case," Piper said. She saw that Prue was about to object, so she quickly got up and answered the phone. She wished that she didn't though. It was Beth, Mike's sister. "Hi Beth," Piper said into the phone, "Beth calm down, I can't understand you." Beth was so hysterical on the phone that it was taken away and his brother, Ben, had gotten on. By now, Pat and Phoebe had come into the room to see what was wrong. They had heard her on the phone, trying to calm Beth down. Then, she had heard the news that she had dreaded. The news that she had wished that she would never heard from his family. She dropped the phone and tears rushed to her eyes. Her siblings saw this and became worried. They watched as her hand went right up to her mouth and she had started to stagger a little. Prue jumped over the back of the couch and her and Phoebe ran to Piper's side just in time to catch her and help her to the ground. Pat came over and picked up the phone. He asked what had happened, before he hung up the phone. He looked down at Piper with tears in his eyes and sorrow written all over his face, as he watched as his oldest and youngest sister tried their best to comfort their middle sister as she cried over the loss of her boyfriend, the one person she had loved, and the father of their children.


	18. Chapter 18

Saying Her Goodbye

She stood in her room, her hands on her bulging stomach, feeling their two babies kick, nonstop. The tears rushed to her eyes as she felt their feet hitting her hands.

"Piper?" she heard someone call her, but didn't reply. She just stood there, staring at the last picture of them together. It was taken at the baby shower that her sisters threw for her just last week. Even though Piper told him not to come and to go out with her brother and grandfather, he stayed anyway. They had opened all the gifts together. She was sitting on the couch. He was sitting behind her with his arms around her waist, and big smiles on both of their faces as he rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned back on him. That was one of the happiest days she had ever had with him. "Piper," she heard them again. But, once again, didn't reply. She just wanted some time to herself, to mourn for the loss of him. "Piper," he said, stopping at the door. "Hey, come on, it's time to go," he added. She just stood there.

"I don't want to go," she quietly said.

"I know, but we have to. You have to go. You're going to regret it if you don't. You know this," he said. More tears came to her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks that were already stained with tears. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Are you sure Pat?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"The same thing happened with mom and dad. Come on. It's time," he said. She let him slowly pull her downstairs and out the front door, into the car. They arrived about 10 minutes later. She reluctantly got out of the car and walked into the church. Her two sisters and brother sat next to her, her grandparents next to her brother. More tears fell down her face, as she leaned her head on Prue's shoulder. Prue put her arm around Piper and let her cry on her shoulder, as Phoebe held her hand, tears falling down their cheeks as they tried to comfort their sister. All his friends sat behind her. She could hear them crying and asking how he could really be gone. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to turn around, but did anyway, after wiping away some of the tears. When she did though, she wished she didn't.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her sisters could hear the anger in her voice and hoped she would stay calm, for the sake of her babies.

"I just wanted to know if you are alright," she said.

"Why do you care? You are the one who always makes fun of me in school, not caring if I'm alright. So, what, now someone has to die to make you see that I'm not that bad of a person and I don't need to hear those comments out of your mouth," Piper replied, angrily.

"I'm sorry about everything that I ever did to you," she said. Piper could hear the sorrow and remorse in her voice.

"Why then? Why did you always make fun of me then Missy?" Piper asked. She didn't respond at first. She had to think about it.

"I don't know. I guess that it was because everyone else always did and I just wanted to be like them and be popular," she admitted.

Piper just looked at her before saying, "You know what, this isn't the place or the time." She then turned around, hearing Missy sigh before crying again. As soon as she turned around, the time came she had wished wouldn't. The priest now stood in front of the church and started to talk. Piper didn't really pay any attention to what was happening in front of her. Instead, she had thoughts flying through her mind, all the times they were together. By the time she had realized that she wasn't paying any attention, he was all done talking and everyone was getting ready to go to the cemetery. They had all left and he was buried. At the end, she stood in front of his grave, as everyone else stood at their cars, talking, while others left. More tears flowed down her face. She stood there staring at the gravestone finally realizing it was true. It had had read;

_Michael Steven Wellington _

_April 29, 1983-May 3, 2001_

_Beloved son, brother, father, _

_Friend, and boyfriend_

_Forever in our hearts, _

_Always remembered_

_Always loved_

She stood there, staring at the stone that held his name. She stared at his name, now coming to the conclusion of what she would name their son. "Hey Mike," she said. "I know that you really wanted to name our son after you and you always wanted to name him after both our fathers, so that's what I'm going to do. I just thought that you should know I finally decided on a name for both of our children. I want our son to have your name. I decided his name would be Michael Anthony Victor Wellington, after you, your father, and my father. I know how you loved to come up with our little girl's name, so I decided that her name is going to be Madison Valerie Patricia Wellington. All the names that you had wanted and told me that you would always name your children. I miss you so much. I don't understand why you had to take the long way home, or why you left your parents house when you did. Maybe you would still be here if I didn't rush you to come home just because I wanted to see you and we were going to go out. If I never rushed you, then you would still be here and I would be able to see you whenever I wanted. Now, all I have left of you are our two babies and the pictures and videos of you. I would give anything to see you, feel your arms around me, or just to have you kiss me one more time. No one realizes what I'm going through right now. I love you so much Mike. I wish that you never got into your car that night," she exclaimed, tears pouring down her face. Missy, two of her friends, and Piper's two sisters stood behind her, without her realizing it. Missy and her two friends, Karen and Claire, Prue, and Phoebe were all shocked to hear what she had said. They didn't even realize at that time that she had said babies, instead of baby. They stood there, listening to her talk to him. Before they knew it though, she had gasped.

"Piper?" Prue asked, running up to her. She was leaning over, holding onto his gravestone. She was gripping her stomach.

"Prue, help," she managed to say between the pain. Phoebe ran up to Piper.

"Phoebe go get Grams and Grandpa," Prue said, "Hurry!" Phoebe ran to their grandparents. Missy, Karen, and Claire stood off to the side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Prue, it hurts," Piper said, tears filling her eyes once again. Prue had her arms around Piper and was trying to hold her up, and at the same time, trying to keep her calm. Prue looked up and saw her brother running over, along with her grandparents and sister.

"What happened?" Pat asked.

"I don't know," Prue replied. Pat nodded his head, picked Piper up, and tried his best to run back to his car, before rushing her to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Actions Have Consequences

Only two days had passed. That day had scared Piper more than anything. She thought that she had gone into labor, but it was just fake labor. She didn't know what she would have done if she had really gone into labor and had their babies the same day she had buried the person she had loved. Now, Piper walked around the school the day after the funeral. Even though she had been told how dangerous it was for her to be walking around, right now she really didn't care. As she walked through the halls of her school, she saw everyone staring and heard all the whispers. It was now 5th period. Piper was standing on the football field, staring with tears in her eyes. Yesterday, the school board had decided to put up a memorial for him on the football field. It was bronze and was just a little smaller than the scoreboard. It had a picture of him with his name and his football number next to the picture. Under his name the school had put his favorite quote. It read; "_if you believe and have faith in something, then everything will go as you planned it."_ Piper had tears slowly coming down her face, as she stood there, just staring at his picture. She heard people walk up behind her and immediately knew who they were. She had heard Missy's voice and knew that Missy and her friends were behind her.

"Oh, look who it is. What, have you come to mourn for him? You know, if you never met him and went out with him, he would still be here," Missy's friend, Michelle, said. Piper took a deep breath, before wiping away her tears, and turning around. "Oh, look who was crying," Michelle said. Piper just stood there, her arms crossed, not saying anything. She just stared at Michelle. Missy stood there, watching as her friend made fun of Piper for absolutely no reason at all. She was trying to purposely hurt her. Then, something seemed to click. She thought back to what Piper had said to her just two days earlier. "Come on Piper, you actually think that he loved you," Michelle said. Missy could see the anger in her eyes.

"Michelle would you just shut up!" Missy yelled at her. Everyone just stared at Missy, shocked.

"No, Missy," Piper started, "let her say whatever she wants." Michelle looked back at Piper, feeling that this was the perfect opportunity to hurt her for no reason at all.

"You know, he saw me after work. He would come and see me almost everyday. He told me he didn't love you and was just staying with you because of that brat," Michelle said. She didn't realize she had gone to far until it was to late. Piper charged at her and knocked her to the ground, before she started to punch and slap Michelle continually in the face. Michelle had tried her best to protect her face from being hit. Piper grabbed her enemy's brown hair before hitting her head into the ground. Before they knew it, a crowd was surrounding them and Piper was being pulled off of Michelle by the assistant principle.

"Piper, calm down," Mrs. Winters, the assistant principle, said. She knew that Piper was pregnant and she knew that Piper had to stay calm for the sake of her babies. The nurse pulled Michelle up and everyone had gotten a good look at her. Her left eye was already starting turn black and blue. Her nose was bleeding, she had a bruise on her cheek and her lip was bleeding. She held the back of her head where a lump was starting to form. That shocked everyone, that Piper Halliwell had beat up one of the most popular people in school.

"Piper Halliwell to my office now!" the principle said angrily. Piper looked at Michelle one more time before walking away, smiling a little. Once in the office, with the principle and her grandparents, Piper had explained everything that had happened on the football field and what Michelle had said to her. She explained how she had lost her temper once Michelle had brought her and Mike's children into it and she couldn't control herself. The principle had felt extremely bad for Piper, but he had to follow the rules. "Piper, I'm sorry for this, but I'm going to have to suspend you for a week for beating up Michelle," he said. Piper opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, when he started to talk again. "I'm also suspending Michelle for what she was saying to you and could have caused you complications with your pregnancy. She too will be suspended for a week. You can come back to school next Monday," he added. She just sighed as he talked to her, not really paying attention.

"Whatever," Piper replied.

"Excuse me?" the principle asked, confused. Allen and Penny looked over at Piper, just as confused.

"Piper?" Grams asked.

"I really don't care anymore. It's not like I have anyone waiting at home for me so what does it matter," Piper said. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, but refused to let them fall or to let anyone see them.

"Piper, what has gotten into you?"Gramps, as Piper sometimes called him, asked.

"Can we please just go home. I really don't want to be here and I'm hungry. So, can we go?"Piper aked, as she slowly stood up and walked out. Patty and Allen looked at the principle and said goodbye, before they followed Piper out of the school.


	20. Chapter 20

They're Here!

Piper was rushed to the hospital by her grandparents. Soon after she had arrived, her sisters, brother, Mike's parents, brother, and sister arrived. Prue came running into the room once she had gotten there.

"Piper are you ok?" Prue asked. Piper looked up, her face dripping with sweat and contorted in pain.

"Do I look ok?" she asked, as she tried to catch her breath. Prue just looked down, feeling stupid for what she asked.

"Where is everyone?" Piper asked, after a contraction passed.

"They are all in the waiting room," Prue replied, before Dr. Jeffries walked in.

"Wow, Piper, looks like you have quite a lot of people here for you. I saw everyone in the waiting room," she said, walking up to Piper's bed. Piper looked to Prue.

"Exactly how many people are here?" she asked.

"Um, only 6 people in the waiting room," she said. Piper just let her head fall back, before her doctor asked everyone to walk out of the room. They figured out why she had asked and had no problem giving Piper some privacy. About 2 minutes later, she walked back out. She had then explained to them that Piper was not ready yet and it could take hours before she had the babies. Once again, no one had caught on that the doctor had said baby and not babies. Everyone had walked into Piper's room. They saw her lying on her back, trying to catch her breath again. She looked up and saw all 9 of them standing there. She just smiled a little before closing her eyes. The hours passed and nothing had changed. It was now quarter to six the next evening and almost everyone were out eating. Grams, Mike's mother, Valerie, and Prue were up with Piper. They had been up almost all night with Piper. They wouldn't have to be up that much longer with her though, as Piper had just learned that finally she could have her babies.

"Ok, Piper, who do you want to stay in the room with you?" Dr. Jeffries asked. Piper just looked at her.

"I don't want anyone to stay in here. I want to sleep," she replied. Everyone just laughed. "Ok, seriously though, I just want Grams and Valerie to stay in here, please," Piper said. Prue stood up, andstopped everyone from coming in before, they walked out of the room.

As soon as they walked out, Dr. Jeffries looked at Piper and asked, "Are you ready?" Piper just looked at her.

Two hours later, Grams walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"You guys are not going to believe this," she said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Come on in," Grams replied. They all got up and walked into the room. The sight they saw shocked them. Piper was lying on the bed, holding two babies in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Pat said.

"Yeah, Piper and Mike knew, they just didn't want to tell anyone," Valerie said. They all saw the bags under her eyes and knew that she was more than tired

"What are their names?" Ben asked. Piper looked up. "Well, the baby wrapped in the blue blanket is Michael Anthony Victor Wellington and the baby wrapped in the pink is Madison Valerie Patricia Wellington," Piper replied, staring down at the slighty awake babies.

"Thank you," Anthony and Valerie said, after a moment of silence. Piper looked up at them and saw the tears in their eyes.

"Don't thank me. It was all Mike's idea. Thank him," she replied.

"He reminds me of when Mike was born," Beth said, smiling at her niece and nephew. Piper looked up for a minute and looked around at the families. She saw how they were all brought together because of the babies even after everything happened, before she looked back down at her two light, sandy brown haired, light blue eyed babies.


	21. Chapter 21

Months and Years Later

The months and eventually years passed from that day that her babies born. She had gotten a paying job at a restaurant and the three of them moved into an apartment about 20 minutes from the Manor, with Prue, who was a photographer. Pat had moved to Los Angeles with his girlfriend because of his job. He was a construction worker and built and repaired the studios for shows and movies. Phoebe had graduated from high school and left for New York, after two tragedies struck the family. About 4 years ago two family friends had murdered their grandfather. Those two people were now in jail for the rest of their lives. Grams had dealt with it for a year, before she too had died. She was coming downstairs when she had a heart attack, fell down the stairs, and died. Piper, the twins, and Prue had moved back into the Manor after that. Mike's family was with the twins for the first two years of their lives. But, that slowed down. Now, the twins were lucky if they saw their grandparents, aunt, and uncle at least once a week. Piper just hoped that this changed and the four of them realized what they were missing before it was to late.


	22. Chapter 22

She's back, With A Surprise 

It was 6:30 on a Friday night. The only light coming from the house was from the T.V. in the living, where the twins were watching cartoons and the kitchen, where Prue and Piper were. They were arguing, once again, about their younger sister.

"Piper, she has been gone for two years. What makes you think that she is going to come home now?" Prue asked, standing with her hands on her hips. That seemed to be her favorite posture for the past couple of months.

"She called earlier while you were at work. She said that she was coming home because she ran into some trouble in New York," Piper replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Prue asked. Piper could hear a little bit of worry in her voice. But, before she could reply to Prue, the doorbell rang. Piper sighed, before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Before she could to the door though, she heard the little feet of her two children come running. A smile spread across her face as she saw them run to the door in their pajamas. Her daughter wearing light pink pants and t-shirt that had little purple and pick kittens on it, and her son wearing camouflage pants and t-shirt. She stood behind them, as the opened the door and smiled.

"Auntie Phoebe!" they yelled excited. She smiled at them, before dropping her two bags and kneeling down to hug them.

"Oh, I missed you two so much," she replied.

"Madison, Michael, come on. Let Aunt Phoebe come into the house," Piper said. Phoebe broke the hug, before standing up, holding the twins.

"Did you bring us anything?" Madison asked.

"Madison!" Piper said, trying not to laugh.

"It's ok Piper," Phoebe said, as she put them down, "both of you look by the door." They both ran over to the door, looking at the things that their Auntie had gotten them, excited. Phoebe smiled at them, before looking back to at her sister.

"So, how have you been?" Phoebe asked.

"I've been good," Piper replied. Phoebe moved into hug Piper, and when she pulled away, she stopped where she was. Prue stood in the doorway, staring at her.

"Hi, Prue," Phoebe said. Prue just took a deep breathe, before walking over to her.

"Hi Phoebe," Prue replied. Before Phoebe knew it her oldest sister pulled her into a hug.

"I heard that you are in trouble, what kind of trouble?" Prue asked, concerned.

"Can we not talk about this right now. Not in front of Michael and Madison," Phoebe replied. Prue just nodded her head, before all three looked back over at the twins.

"Mommy come here, look what Auntie Phoebe got me," Michael said. Piper walked over, with Prue and Phoebe behind them. Phoebe smiled when she saw the two happy little faces.

"Oh, Phoebe, you didn't have to get them all this," Piper said, when she saw what her sister got for her two children. She had gotten both Michael and Madison power wheels ride-on Corvettes. Madison's was a Pink Corvette and Michael's was a Torch Red Corvette. They had fully functional AM/FM radio and digital clock, working flip-up headlights, reverse taillights, turn signals, two speeds, 2.5-5 mph, multiple sound effects including; ignition when the key is turned, horn, and revving corvette engine. They also had seatbelts with hook and loop closures, side mirrors with reflective surfaces, and cup holders.

"It's ok. I wanted to. Plus, I haven't seen them in two years and I know that I missed a lot, so I just wanted to make it up to them. I missed two of their birthdays and I use going to buy these for them anyways. I mean all the kids have them now, so I thought, why not my niece and nephew," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, but still, these two had to cost a lot of money, that I will repay you for," Piper said.

"They were a lot of money each, $300.00 each to be exact, but you will not repay me. I won't let you. Please, just let me spoil my niece and nephew," Phoebe said. Piper just sighed.

"Mommy, can we ride them today?" Madison asked.

"No, not today. It's already dark out. Maybe tomorrow, ok," Piper said to her children. They both nodded their heads, as they continued to look through what their aunt had gotten them. Phoebe had gotten Michael a Deluxe Wooden Train Table with 100 piece train set and 2 storage draws, a Shake and Go Speedway Raceway, a 60 piece Wooden Standard Unit Blocks in a Wooden Storage Box, Play Mobil- Pirate Starter Set, and a 100 Piece nut and bolt construction set. She had gotten Madison a Cook N Clean Kitchen Center that speaks English, French, and Spanish. It has a two burner stove, sink, cordless phone, microwave oven, digital radio, coffeemaker, refrigerator, pretend ice-maker, oven, dishwasher, laundry center with an ironing board, stackable washer and dryer, all equipped with appropriate sound effects and 21 accessories. Also, she had gotten Madison a complete cook set, a pretend 45-piece food including fruits, and vegetables, a 7-piece measure and mix set, and a Little Chef set which included a pink 4 piece linen set; tea towels, hot pad, oven mitts, and an apron.

"Phoebe, how much did the rest of this stuff cost?" Prue asked.

"Well, Michael's cost $262.00 and Madison's cost $178.00. But, I don't care. I mean if it makes them all happy, then that's all I care about," she replied, as she watched the twins play with some of their new toys. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh, I completely forgot," Phoebe said, walking over to the door. She moved the toys away from the door, before opening it and letting a man walk in. He had brown hair that looked a little wavy and blue eyes. "These are my sisters that I was telling you about, Piper and Prue," she said. "Piper, Prue, this is Cole," she started. They could tell that she was going to say something else. She looked at them and added, "my fiancé." Everyone completely forgot about her little problem back in New York once those two little words left her mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

Meeting The Handyman

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled from upstairs. Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard her name being called. She sighed, before putting down the spoon she was using to mix the pancake batter with and going into the hallway.

"What Phoebe," she called back upstairs while leaning on the railing of the stairs.

"The shower won't work again. I thought you were going to call the repairman," she said, standing on the steps, with a bathrobe on. Her light brown hair was to her shoulders and she had some tucked behind her left ear.

"No, I thought that Prue was going to call," Piper said.

"She asked you to because she had the leave early for her photo shoot today," Phoebe replied, "how am I suppose to get ready for my job interview if I can't take a shower?" she was back only a month and already getting on Piper's nerves.

"Go use my bathroom and I'll call the repairman," Piper told her, trying her best to get Phoebe out of her face for now. She didn't know why she was being so nice to her sister after the bombshell she dropped on them the day she had gotten here. She told her sisters that they weren't going to get married for a while because she wanted her family to get to know him and she wanted him to get to know her family. Cole was an ADA and worked near the Manor. He didn't move in. Instead, he had bought the penthouse that his law firm had offered him. So far, the family had no problems with him. They just hoped that it stayed that way after Pat came home for his visit next month. "Oh, and keep your voice down. Michael and Madison are still sleeping," she quickly added, as Phoebe disappeared again upstairs. She went back into the kitchen, picked up the cordless phone, dialed the number for the repairman, and continued to make breakfast for everyone.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Piper got up from where she was watching cartoons with the twins and answered the door. When she did, it felt like her heart stopped.

"Hi, I'm the handyman," he said. Her breath and voice were caught in her throat. She saw the most beautiful aquamarine eyes that she had ever seen that matched his blonde hair. "Are you ok?" he asked, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"Oh, yeah, hi. Come on in," she said.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at her. She felt her knees go weak when he smiled. "So, what's the problem?" he asked, switching his toolbox from one hand to the other.

"Oh, um, the shower upstairs," Piper replied.

"Ok, so just show me where and I'll fix it," he said.

"Ok, follow me," she said. She stopped and looked in the living room. "Michael, Madison, you two stay here ok. I'm just going to show him what to fix," she said to her twins that were now lying on the couch. They both nodded their heads, before the two walked upstairs.

"Cute kids," he said, once they were in the bathroom.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling a little.

"Are they yours?" he asked, taking out his tools.

"Yeah, I try my best with them," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is their father?" he questioned. He saw the pained look in her eyes and immediately regretted the question.

"You don't have to answer. I was just curious," he quickly added.

"No, it's ok. I mean, it has been long enough. He died in a car accident a month before they were born 5 years ago," she replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he said, feeling even worse now, "I'm Leo, by the way."

"I'm Piper," she replied, shaking his hand, with a smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

The Update For Piper and Leo

Five months had passed since Piper had met Leo. They had become extremely close and had started going out just three days after meeting one another. Leo had taken Piper's kids as his own. He loved them like they were his own kids and treated them as his own. Michael and Madison didn't know how to react to Leo at first and didn't want anything to do with him. That was until he took each one out by themselves and treated them to whatever they had wanted to do. After two weeks of these, they twins loved being around him and wanted to do everything with Leo. It was late one evening when they had walked up to their mom and asked her a very serious question. They asked if they could call Leo daddy, seeing as how him and Piper had loved each other already. Piper didn't know what to say. She had talked to Leo about it and even he was stumped on what to say. After serious talking about it, he brought up an idea that at first didn't seem right to Piper. He wanted to adopt the twins and make it legal. He wanted to be their father. Piper didn't know what to say to this. She had told him that she wanted Mike's name to stay on their birth certificates because it only seemed fair to him. Leo had agreed to do that, but he still wanted to adopt them. After a week of thinking about it, she had agreed to let him do it. He had adopted the two of them just a couple days later and it became legal. The twins were happier than ever that they finally had a daddy to be there for them. At first, after the adoption, it still didn't feel right to Piper. She knew that Mike was gone and that he would want her to move on and be happy, but she didn't know if she let the right thing happen. That was until she had a long talk with Mike's parents and they had agreed with her, that she did the right thing. She told both them and Leo that no matter what, she was going to keep Mike's spirit alive and tell the twins all about him, whether Leo liked it or not. He agreed with her. He didn't want them to forget about Mike at all. He knew what it was like to grow up without his real father and to be raised by someone else and he didn't want done to them what he had done to him. He was rarely told about his father and whenever he was, it was always lies and bad things told. He had just learned about 3 years ago that everything he ever heard about his father were lies and just learned what his father was really like. Piper and Leo had gotten closer than ever. They had fallen in love with each other, even though they had only been dating for 5 months, they didn't care. Pat had come home for a visit about 2 months into their relationship and immediately liked Leo. He didn't know why, but he trusted him with his little sister and had a very good feeling about him. Just like Pat, she had trusted Leo from the moment she had met him. She didn't know why, but she did. For both of them, it had seemed like love at first sight.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note

I just wanted everyone to know that I am not going to be updating on this story for a little while until I finish my other story that I am almost done with. I have been so busy with my other story that I have not come up with any ideas for this story right now, but I will be updating as soon as my other story is done.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note

I have finished my other story that I had wanted to finish, so now I can finally update on this story and my other one when I find the time too. I will try to update as quickly as possible. The only little problem I have is that I have another major writer's block and really have no idea what to write next for this. So, to my readers I have a little request. Can you please tell me what you want to see next happen, so I can put the ideas together and start writing more to this story and hopefully be able to finish it. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note-

I know that I had just put one of these up a little while ago, but here is another one. This time it is for two different reasons. One is that I have a writer's block and I need some help. I would like to know what all you think should happen next. I have some ideas but, I don't know which one to use. Here are some of them-

It is Father's Day and Leo wants to spend time with the twins, but Piper wants to take them to Mike's parent's house, so they can learn more about their father, and this causes problems between Piper and Leo. He tells her that he is their father and he wants to spend time with them, and she then tells me that he is not their real father that Mike is their real father and because of this, Piper and Leo break up.

Piper and Leo's relationship is going great for them, until Piper learns of Leo's past, where he went to her school and was one of the popular kids that always made fun of her and tried to break up her and Mike all the time.

Piper learns that Leo went to the rival high school that she went to and learns that all the pranks pulled on Mike where he ended up in the hospital for a week was partly because of him.

An old girlfriend of Leo's shows up and decides that she wants him back and will do anything and everything to get him back. No matter what the cost is.

Now, the other reason is that I am going to be putting this story on hold for a little while, so I can try and finish my other story. I am now currently trying to finish my other story and I cannot work on both of these at the same time. I am getting confused with the story lines and I just want to finish the other one, so then I can spend all the free time I have, trying to finish this one. I hope you all understand and hopefully you all who actually read, since there aren't many who read this story, keep an eye out for the next update. Who knows, I might just finish the other story sooner than anyone thinks and then I can work on this one. Anyway, I don't know if I asked this before, but if not, then can you please, whoever reads this story, please take a look at my other story that I am working on and see if you like it. It is called Facing The Past Part Two. Thanks and hopefully you'll reply for what idea you think I should use.


	28. Chapter 28

The Wrong Words Said

It was 9:15 in the morning. Leo was wide-awake, along with Michael and Madison. He was standing by the couch, waiting for them. Madison was wearing a yellow sundress that came up to her knees, and she had all her hair up into a ponytail. Michael was wearing a blue t-shirt, with beige short. Leo stood there, wearing white t-shirt, with blue jeans, as Madison put on her white shoes and Michael put on his blue sneakers.

"All ready, Daddy," they said, as they stood up.

"Ok, then, let's go then before Mommy wakes up," Leo replied. They walked out the door and got into Leo's brand new car. It was a 4-door gray 2003 Saturn Ion 2. It had a gray interior, cruise control, power locks and windows, power steering, remote keyless entry, bucket seats, airbags, an alarm, anti-lock brakes, a CD player, and rear window defroster. He had absolutely loved the car and had always wanted one. The twins got into the back seat, put their seatbelts on, and they left to spend the day together. Today was Father's Day. Leo couldn't wait for today. He had always wanted to be a father for this day especially. Now that he was, he was going to take advantage of it. The first thing they were going to do was go and get something to eat. Then, they were going to go to Leo's sister's store and give the twins each $10 because they had wanted to get him something. At around 1:00, they walked back into the house. Piper stood there, her hands on her hips, staring at him.

"Where the hell were you guys?" she asked. Leo could hear the anger in her voice. It wasn't that hard to miss.

"Um, Michael, Madison, why don't you two go play in you rooms," Leo said, as he stared at Piper.

"Ok," they said, before running over to Piper. "Hi Mommy," they said, hugging her.

"Hi babies," she replied, smiling and hugging them back, before kissing them on their heads. She watched as they ran upstairs. She then looked back at Leo.

"Piper, before you get mad, I just want to say that I just wanted to spend some time with them," Leo said.

"I understand that you want to spend time with them, Leo, but I had plans to bring them over to their grandparent's house at 11:30. They were going to see their grandparents, their aunt and uncle, and meet their cousin," she replied.

"Well, why don't you just bring them over there now?" he asked, acting like it really didn't matter that she was upset about this.

"I can't because they had left. They are going away for a couple of months. I wanted to bring the twins there, so they could say goodbye. I left you a message on your answering machine and I told you yesterday. How could you do this?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"And you think that saying that is going to make this all better? What gives you the right to just leave with them without even telling me?" she asked, her anger slowly rising once again.

"It's Father's Day and from what I remember, I am their father," he said.

"No, you are not their father. Their father is dead and his name was Mike Wellington, not Leo Wyatt," she yelled, angry. She had been holding that ever since the day that Leo had signed the adoption papers for the twins. To her, she never should have let herself let that happen. She wanted the twins to have a father, but she wanted them to have their real father, not someone who adopted them to become their father. She knew that it was wrong of her to think this, but it was how she had felt, even after she had talked to Mike's parents. He just stared at her, not believing that she had said that to him. It felt like his heart was broken in two. He just looked at her, before slowly turned around and walked out the door. Piper felt the tears rush to her eyes, and immediately regretted what she had just said. She ran over to the door just in time to see Leo speed away in his car.


	29. Chapter 29

AN- sorry about not updating, but since school is ending, finals are coming up and I have been studying. I just want to say thanks to PiperandLeoFan101 for you opinion. I understand that you all don't like the way that I had portrayed Piper, but I only did that because I had wanted her to be different than the way she originally was in the show and in my other stories. No need to worry though, she won't stay that way for long, and she will be back to being the same character that everyone loves. Anyway, I won't be able to update on this story quickly until school is over, which is next Thursday. Hope you all like this chapter and the next chapter better than the last one.

Piper's POV 

It's been three weeks since I had said that to Leo and since we broke up. I cried that night and every night after that. I don't understand why I had said that to him. He didn't do anything wrong and I hurt him in one of the worst possible ways. I never meant to say that and I regretted those words the moment I had said that. I saw the look of pain on his face. I'll never forget that look. I know those words hurt him more than anything. He told me about something that happened to him, about 2 ½ years ago. His ex-girlfriend had cheated on him and had gotten pregnant. She tried to pull off that the baby was his. Then, the day the baby was born, he had learned the truth. He told me that he knew something was wrong when the baby was born with black hair and gray eyes. Especially since practically his and her whole family has only blonde and brown hair, and blue eyes, green eyes, and brown eyes. Shortly after the birth, he showed up, and Jasmine, Leo's ex, said that the baby wasn't Leo's, but hers and Jack's, Leo's ex-best friend and the guy she had cheated on him with. So now, here I am, lying in bed, crying once again. It's 9:35 at night and the twins are already asleep. I know Phoebe is downstairs, watching TV and on the phone with Cole. I don't really trust him right now, but that's a different story. It was then that I had decided to do it. I stood up, cleaned up my face, and got changed out of my pajamas, before running downstairs.

"Phoebe, watch the twins. I'll be back," I yell as I head over to the door. I can feel her eyes on me, watching me walk out the door. As soon as I step outside, I noticed that it's colder than I thought it was. I started walking toward his house. He didn't live that far from us, only about 3 blocks from the Manor. As I get near the end of the street, a big breeze blows by, making me hold my jacket closer to me. As I look both ways making sure no cars are coming, I start to cross the street. I kind of zoned out as I was walking, thinking about Leo, because the next thing I know, I see to lights coming toward me, faster and faster. I look up and before I can move, I feel myself being thrown and landing on the street, pain shooting through my body from everywhere, even if I don't move. As I lay there, I see and hear people coming running over. Before I lose consciousness I hear someone yell my name.

"PIPER!"


	30. Chapter 30

Leo's POV

It's been three weeks and 8 hours and 40 minutes since we broke up. That's pretty pathetic that I have been keeping count. It just shows that I have a boring life. I mean I have nothing. I have no family to go home to, I have no one to go and see, and I'm up to my eyeballs in work that I'm supposed to be doing for my class. I have been in school for it for the past 5 years and still have about 3 years of actually schooling left, before my residency. I started college right after graduation from high school. I'm studying to be a doctor, a pediatrician to be exact. I love to take care of children and have always wanted to be a doctor.

Anyway, so here I am, walking down the street, thinking about Piper. I can't believe she had said that to me, after everything that I had told her. I have to admit though, even after that, I still love her. I can't get her off my mind and I want to see her, to hold her, to kiss her so bad. But, I can't. Not after that had happened. As I came to the end of the street, I looked up and wasn't that surprised at what it had said. This has been happening for the past two weeks that I have been taking walks at this time. It read Prescott Street. I know she's down the street. I can see her walking this way. So, instead of just standing there, waiting for her, I take a left down the street. Even I want to see her so bad, I just can't right now. I stand off to the side where she can't see me, and I stay there, just staring at her.

Taking in her appearance, just like I did the first time I saw her. I remember that as if it was yesterday. I remember standing there just staring as she opened the door and looked at me. Her beauty amazed me and at first I wasn't able to talk. It felt as if I had lost my voice in that moment, but when I had realized that the same thing had happened to her, I knew that I had to say something to her. I asked her if she was alright and when she had answered, I noticed that she had blushed a little. I knew that I had fallen in love with her in that moment and with the twins, it made it me feel like a real family with her.

Now, I'm standing here, watching as she crosses the street, knowing she is going over to my house, going to see me. I notice that she is slowing down and I look down the street. As soon as I did, it felt like my heart stopped. There was a car coming, speeding faster than ever. I look back over at her and she's now looking up at the car, but I notice that before she can move, I watch as she is hit by the car, and flies through the air, hitting the pavement. I notice her move a little and before I knew what I was doing I was running over to her and I screamed at the top of my lungs, "PIPER!"


	31. Chapter 31

By Her Side

They ran into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"We're looking for our sister, Piper Halliwell," Prue said, catching her breath. The receptionist looked down at the computer, as she put Piper's name in.

"Room 205," the receptionist replied, before they took off to the elevators. Once they got to the room, they saw Leo sitting by her side, holding her hand, and just staring at her. Prue walked in with Phoebe and the twins behind her. Leo turned his head when he heard someone gasp.

"Prue, Phoebe," Leo said. He stood up and walked over to them. They saw the tears in his eyes and the tear streaks on his cheeks. "What are they doing here?" he asked, seeing the twins.

"They had to come. We couldn't find anyone to watch them at this time of the night," Prue replied.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked. Tears were already coming to her eyes.

"I was walking down the street and I saw her walking toward my house. She went to cross the street and it seemed like she starting spacing out or something like that and the next thing I know, I see a car coming and she saw it to late. It hit her and she went flying and landed on the pavement. I saw her move, but then she just lost consciousness. Someone called 911 and I took the ride her with her in the ambulance before I called you two," Leo replied. The tears were coming down his face once again. He couldn't hold them back. Once he stopped talking, the doctor walked in.

"Are you the family?" he asked. They all nodded their heads, including Leo. The doctor looked down and saw the twins standing there, staring up at him. "Can I talk to you three out here please? I would rather not say anything in front of the children," he said. They once again nodded their heads and walked out the room. "Ok, well, after examining Piper and after the tests, I'm afraid I have some bad news. When the car hit her and she had hit the pavement, she had hit her head, which has caused head problems. She had internal bleeding she may slip into a coma," Dr. White explained.

"So, what are you saying?" Phoebe asked, afraid of the answer.

"He's… he's saying that there is a good chance that she is going to die," Leo replied. Phoebe and Prue's heads quickly went from Leo's face to the doctor's. They could tell that Leo was telling the truth from the look on his face.

"No," Phoebe said, as she started to back up away from everyone.

"Phoebe," Prue said, tears in her eyes, and trying not to cry.

"No! She can't die! NO! You're lying!" Phoebe yelled, tears falling faster then before. She couldn't take it, and turned around and ran down the hall, crying more and more.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled after her.

"No, Prue just leave her alone. She'll come back," Leo said, as he held her back. Prue stopped and turned back around to the doctor. He still stood there, looking at them.

"What?" Prue asked.

"I think that it would be a good idea for you all to say your goodbyes now," he said. Prue just looked at him, before turning around and walking into the room, with Leo following. They both walked up to the bed and stood on either side.

"Piper," Prue started, "you have to fight. You can't leave us. We need you and your children need you. Fight Piper don't give up on everything. I love you." She then leaned down and kissed her on her head, before turning around and walking out of the room, crying once again. As she walked out, she walked into Phoebe. Prue just looked at her and she had gotten the message. She took a deep breath, before walking in and up to her big sister.

"Piper, please don't go. I don't think I will be able to handle it if you leave. You need to stay here. You have three people that need you very much. Don't give up and leave them behind. I love you Piper," Phoebe said, as she too kissed her on the head and walked out, into her sister's arms, crying. Leo then looked down at her, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Piper, please you have to stay here. I know you can hear me and I know you heard everything your sisters said to you. They are right. You have to fight. Please, don't make me lose you too. Phoebe is right, you do have three people that need you here. You have the twins and you have me. I need you more than anything. You can't die because I won't be able to live without you in my life. The twins need their Mommy there for them. I love you Piper. When I first saw you, I thought that you were beautiful. I knew from the moment I saw you that I would be with you. The night after our first date I had a dream about you and me. I had a dream about our future together and I saw us married, with kids running around and us being a happy family. I want that to come true, but it can't if you leave us. Please Piper. I know that you feel bad about what you had said to me, but that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I love you and want to be with you, no matter what. I want to see your face everyday when I come home from work. I want to see you when I wake up in the morning and every night before I go to sleep. Please, just open your eyes and look up at me and tell me you love my back," he said to her. She just continued to lie there, not moving. Her eyes still remained closed. The tears started to fall again, as he laid his head on her bed, and held her hand as he cried. He lay there, until he heard a long beeping noise. He knew what it was immediately. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, before standing up and kissing her on her head. Leo then walked over to the twins, picked them up and walked out, as the doctors and nurses ran in. An hour and a half later, the doctor walked back out and over to the family.


	32. Chapter 32

AN- hey, sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a final today and had to study. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry it is so short and I hope that you all read this carefully at the end, because if you do, it will tell you whether or not Piper had lived at the end of the last chapter. I have one request though. I would like to know something from the readers who have either read all my other stories or some of my other stories. I'm am courius and would like to know what your favorite story was out of all of them. Thanx and hope you review.

Years Later

It was just 1:35 in the afternoon when she walked into her childhood home. The home where she had spent some of the best times of her life. She walked around the house, stopping from time to time just to look at the pictures and remember the past. She came up to the shelf that held her mother and father's pictures and just stood there, staring and smiling. There were pictures of herself with her siblings in there below her parents wedding pictures. She just looked at the picture of her and her brother, remembering when she was that young, when she was just 7 years old. She wasn't anything now like she was back then. She wasn't 7 years old anymore. She was now 32 years old. Now, her hair wasn't as long, but just about 4 ½ inches below her shoulders. It had gotten darker like her mother's but not as dark. Instead of being the dirty blonde that it use to be, it was now a light brown. Her eyes never changed color though. They were still the same light blue color she had gotten from her father. The one way that she had mostly changed though was her face. She didn't look like her father like she did when growing up. But, now she looked like her mother. As she walked around, she heard a car pull into the driveway and heard two doors slam closed. She was pretty sure she knew who it was. Instead of going out to meet them though, she ignored it and continued to look around at things from the past. She heard the front door open and heard two people walk into the house. A smile grew on her face when she heard their voices.

"Hey, who are you?" one asked. Her smile grew before she slowly turned around to face them. They just stood there, shocked.

"Madison?" he asked. He hadn't seen her in years. Not since her wedding 8 years ago. Tears came rushing to her eyes as she slowly nodded her head. She couldn't find the words to say to them so she did the next best thing. Madison walked over to them and hugged both of them at the same time.

"I have missed you both so much Michael and Chris," Madison said, as she cried in their arms.


	33. Chapter 33

AN- I had recently gotten a review asking if the last chapter was the last chapter of the story and the answer to that is no, but there are only a couple of chapters left and I am hoping that I will be able to finish this by tomorrow because I have a new story coming out and I hope that I see the same people review for that story that are reviewing for this story. Anyway, here is another chapter.

Surprises

They just stood there as she cried in their arms. They weren't too sure what to do at first. They weren't sure how to act. How were they suppose to act and what were they suppose to say to one of the people that they hadn't seen in years? Eight years to be exact.

"Madison?" Michael asked. She slowly stopped crying and lifted up her head to look at him. When she did, she noticed that he hadn't changed at all. He still had the light to dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes that they had gotten from their biological father. She noticed how much her brother looked like him and she knew exactly what he looked like from all the pictures their mother had shown them growing up. "What's wrong?" he asked. He knew something was wrong other than the fact from seeing them. She just looked at them, before sitting down on the couch. They followed and sat across from her.

"Ok, well, during the eight years that I had lived in Texas after my wedding, I had kids," she started. She could see the shocked looks on their faces.

"Really? Where are they?" Chris asked.

"They are at their grandparent's house," she replied, "after I had my third baby, I noticed a change in Ryan. He would stay out late at night, would barely be home, didn't want anything to do with me and the kids, so I had a friend of mine follow him one day and…" She stopped talking and more tears fell down her face.

"What happened?" Michael asked. His anger was slowly starting to show. He was anger that someone would hurt her this much to make her come home crying.

"He was cheating on me with my best friend. He was cheating on me with Isabel. The same person that was a maid of honor at my wedding, the same person that was there when I had my children and she had the nerve to go behind my back and sleep with my husband!" Madison yelled at them. They saw both anger and hurt in her eyes. The tears quickly covered up the anger though, as she slouched over on the couch and cried. They both got up and comforted her the best they could. After hearing her cry for at least 20 minutes, she stopped and went to clean her face. When she walked back down the stairs, she heard the front door open and heard people talking. She knew those voices just as much as she knew her brothers' voices. She continued to walk down the stairs and stood in the doorway, as the last two people had their backs to her. She knew exactly who they were. She stood there and smiled as they hugged their two brothers and smiled at each other. It had been years since they all seen each other.

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here," she said aloud. The two newcomers both turned around and looked at her.

"Madison?" he asked, shocked.

"It's me Matt," she replied, as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you," she added.

"I missed you too," Matt said. (Also known as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, but in the story known as Matthew Halliwell Wyatt). He broke away from the hug and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Later," she replied. He nodded his head, before walking and standing next to his brothers. She stood there and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"What?" Madison asked, confused.

"You heard me. You left this family 8 years ago and moved to Texas. Then all during those years, you didn't even bother to call. So, what, now you show up and expect me to just run over and hug you and tell you that I missed you like they did?" she asked. Madison could see the tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Mel, I'm sorry," Madison started, "but, I have had a lot of things, bad things going on with me during those years."

"Oh, cut the crap. Everything is about you isn't it? How about us? How about me for a change?" Melinda practically yelled, "Why don't you just leave again and not come back for another eight years!" She then ran upstairs to her room, now letting the tears fall.

Madison stood there for a second, before turning to her brothers and asking, "So, where are Mom and Dad?"


	34. Chapter 34

Seeing Her Again

She walked up to her sister's room and stood outside the door. She listened carefully and heard her little sister quietly talking to someone and then heard giggling in return. This confused Madison. She took a deep breath, before opening the door and getting a great shock. There laid her little sister on her bed, with a baby in her arms. Melinda quickly looked up shocked, as there stood her sister, staring at her, with both a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Melinda?" Madison asked.

"Who gives you the right to just walk right into my room like this?" Melinda asked, her anger covering up her shock.

"Mel, who is this?" Madison asked. She walked over to the side of the bed and looked down. Melinda quickly stood up and walked away from her sister and over to her closet where the nursery was built. Madison followed and stared in amazement at the nursery. It looked like a beautiful spring day. The ceiling was painted a light blue with white clouds. The light blue continued down the sides of the walls about a foot before it slowly turned from a light blue to a white color until it was met with the green paint that had represented the grass. There were trees with bright color green that had represented the top of the tree and the leaves. There were all different colored flowers all over the wall right above the green grass. There were birds and butterflies painted on the walls. There were pictures all over the walls of Melinda and the baby and some pictures of the baby alone. There was a white dresser against one wall, the white crib, with pink sheets, a light pink blanket, and a couple of bears along the side of the crib, against the next wall, a light white rocking chair next to the window facing the street where she could sit and watch all the other kids in the neighborhood play outside. Against the last wall, there was a toy box built from the wall and extended outward and above that, there were shelves that had little knickknacks sitting on them. She stood in the doorway and watched as her sister laid the brunette, brown-eyed baby down in the crib, before she turned around.

"It is none of your business who she is," Melinda replied to Madison.

Madison took a long hard look at Melinda before saying, "What happened to you? You were never like this before. You use to love hanging around me. You never acted this way before or ever talked to me that way before." Melinda looked up at her and said,

"Yeah, well, you know what, having you leave and never come back for 8 years didn't help. Plus, having a baby at 19 does change someone. Ok? There, now you know. She is my daughter ok. Her name is Grace Astrid Halliwell and she is my 3-month-old daughter. I am 19 years old and I am a single mother. Her father left the day he found out I was pregnant, ok? Now you know everything that happened to me. Aren't you just so happy now?" Melinda yelled at her sister, before breaking down and crying. Madison stood there for a second, before pulling her sister into her arms. After a couple of minutes Melinda stopped crying and looked up at her sister.

"I know what it feels like," Madison said to her. She stared in her sister's eyes, before Madison explained what happened to her. After about 20 minutes, they heard someone calling them.

"Who is that?" Madison asked. Melinda listened for a minute, before a smile crossed her face.

"I know who that is. But, I'm not telling you. You have to come and see for yourself," Melinda replied, as they both quickly cleaned up their faces and Melinda checked in on her daughter, only to find her asleep. She smiled, as she put the blanket on her and grabbed the monitor, before walking out the nursery and then out of the bedroom with her sister behind her. Melinda and Madison walked down the hallway and down the stairs; talking and laughing just like old times. When they finally made it to the hallway near the front door, Madison stopped where she was. Melinda smiled when she saw the look on her sister's face, before walking over and joining her three brothers standing in the doorway between the hallway and the living room. They stood there, smiling at all three of them. Madison stood there, staring, tears slowly coming to her eyes.

"Madison?" she asked. She just stood there for a second

"Mom?" Madison asked, before running to her. Both her parents immediately pulled her into a hug. They stood there, refusing to let go, as Piper and Leo cried and hugged their daughter.


	35. Chapter 35

AN- ok, I had planned on making at least two more chapters, but, I can't really think of anything else to write for this story, so this is going to be the last chapter. On my profile page, there are pictures of Madison and Michael, one of Mike, and there is one of Melinda. I know that I had said that Madison looked like Piper, but in the picture of her, it really doesn't seem like it, but it was the best picture I could find for her. Anyway, please read and review, and hopefully you all will read my next story coming out, which I might just post the first chapter sooner than Friday. Here's the last chapter.

Reminiscing 

Everyone now sat in the living and that really meant everyone. There was the 55-year-old Pat, his 54-year-old wife, Bethany, and their 3 children. Charlotte was 29 and her 3-year-old son Jack. There was Pat's second daughter Cassandra was 27 and 4 months pregnant with her first child. And finally his son, John was 24.

Then, there was the 52-year-old Prue and 52-year-old Andy and their two children. Brianna was 27 and had a one-year-old son named Tyler and their son AJ was 24.

Phoebe was now 46 years old and her husband Coop was48 years old. They had three daughters; Patricia, Patty, was 18, Penelope, Penny, was 16, and Pearl was 12 years old.

There was the 32-year-old Michael, with his 32-year-old wife, Laura, and their two children, Steven who was 6 and Emily who was 4. Next to Michael sat Matthew. He was now 23 years old, and had no children. Chris, who was 21, sat on the floor next to their little sister, Melinda, who was 19, while she held her daughter, Grace who was 3 months old. After her eyes lingered on her little sister for a little while, she looked over at her own three children for a little while. There was Ryan, named after his father, who was 7 years old, Julie who was 5 years old, and her baby Anthony who was 2 years old.

Finally, as Madison looked around the family, her eyes landed on her parents. Her 49-year-old mother, Piper, and her 50-year-old father, Leo. They sat on the couch; their arms wrapped around one another as her mother leaned into her father. She sat there, just staring at them, amazed at how in love they were. She remembered when her mother would question whether her relationship with her father was right or not. But, that was when she thought about Mike and all her old feelings would come back. Madison knew though, that her mother had finally found her true love.

It had been only a couple of hours since everyone had shown up at the Manor. As everyone talked and laughed, Piper looked around. When she did, a smile slowly grew on her face. She looked around at her 5 children, remembering when they were younger.

"_Mom!" Madison yelled from the stairway, "I need your help. Ryan is going to be here any minute and I'm not even ready for prom yet!"_

"_Mom!" Michael yelled excited as he ran into the house. "I got in! I got into college. My first choice! I got into San Francisco State University!"_

"_Mom, help please. I can't figure this out," Matt said, as he sat there, trying to figure out how to do his lab work._

"_Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bianca. Bianca, I would like you to meet my mother, Piper," Chris said, as he introduced them. _

"_Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Grace Astrid Halliwell," Melinda said, as she handed the baby girl to her mother. _

She couldn't believe how fast her life seemed to fly by and how quick her children grew up. All 5 of them were already out of high school, two of them already graduated from college and the other three in college now. She then looked over at Leo. The person she loved more than anything now. She sat there, staring at him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and pulled her closer.

_"Piper, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" he asked, as he kneeled in front of her and opened the ring box._

_"Do you Piper Halliwell take Leo Wyatt to be your husband?" "I do," she replied, smiling. "Do you Leo Wyatt take Piper Halliwell to be your wife?" "I do," he replied. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"_Leo, I'm pregnant," Piper said. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Leo replied, lifting her up as he kissed her. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, I would like you to meet your son." "He's beautiful," Leo said, tears in his eyes, as he leaned his head against Piper's and stared at the baby. "Matthew Halliwell Wyatt," Piper said. _

"_It's a boy," Leo said, showing his two sons and daughter their little brother, "This is Chris Perry Halliwell Wyatt." _

"_It's a girl," Leo said, holding tightly to his little girl, "Melinda Caitlin Halliwell Wyatt." _

She knew from the moment they met that he was going to be a great father and that was exactly what he was. He was the best father anyone could ever ask for. He treated her two kids as his own and loved them all equally. She realized soon after she had almost died, that he was her one and only true love.


End file.
